


Day 10: doggy style

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KUROTSUKKI FEAT. LESBIANS. i thought this prompt was pretty boring since i kind of see doggy style as the default kurotsukki position, so i figured i’d spice things up with the best spice of them all: gender-swapped cis women kuroo and tsukishima gettin’ it on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 10: doggy style

**Author's Note:**

> KUROTSUKKI FEAT. LESBIANS. i thought this prompt was pretty boring since i kind of see doggy style as the default kurotsukki position, so i figured i’d spice things up with the best spice of them all: gender-swapped cis women kuroo and tsukishima gettin’ it on.

Kuroo pushes her hair to one side of her head, out of the way so that she can lean down and lick at the skin of Tsukishima’s neck. Kuroo’s teeth scrape gently against Tsukishima’s skin, the way she knows Tsukishima likes.

“Mm,” Tsukishima says in response to the sensation.

Tsukishima looks down at Kuroo’s body on top of hers. With her slim waist and wide hips, her thick thighs, and those perfect breasts that hang much heavier than Tsukishima’s own, Kuroo really does have an incredible body. It’s tight and muscular in all the right places, and soft and curvy in all the better ones. Tsukishima will never understand what Kuroo sees in her – she puts skinny, lanky Tsukishima to shame, body-wise. Well, it’s lucky for Tsukishima that Kuroo’s personality is bad enough that she has to settle for this.

There are certain advantages to being as tall as Tsukishima is, though. The first being _long fingers._ She reaches down behind Kuroo, curving her wrist under one of the cheeks of Kuroo’s ass so that she can slip a pair of fingers into Kuroo. Kuroo’s laugh is exhilarated against Tsukishima’s skin. Tsukishima’s fingers are long, and when she has them inside Kuroo, she can reach all the places that get Kuroo the most.

“You’ve got your foot on the gas pedal today,” Kuroo comments. She backs herself up a little, pushing Tsukishima’s fingers in farther. “Don’t you?”

Tsukishima doesn’t reply, only crooks her fingers repeatedly to rub at one of the places Kuroo likes best. It makes Kuroo gasp, which is the best possible reaction. Kuroo is hot and wet around Tsukishima’s fingers and she really does enjoy this feeling, knowing that for once she has Kuroo where _she_ wants her, not the other way around.

Tsukishima’s free hand travels up to cup one of Kuroo’s breasts. Her thumb rubs at Kuroo’s nipple and she can feel Kuroo smiling against her skin. Kuroo lifts her mouth and catches Tsukishima on the lips. Her kissing is rough, as always, and the way her tongue licks at Tsukishima’s sends a shiver of arousal through her body, ending up between her legs. For a few minutes, they stay like this, kissing and touching and Tsukishima fucking Kuroo with her fingers. Tsukishima should have known it wasn’t going to last, but it’s a surprise all the same when Kuroo pulls away from her.

“I have something for you,” Kuroo says. She sits back – Tsukishima’s fingers pushing into her a little more as she sits on them – and looks at Tsukishima with a roguish grin.

“Yeah?” Tsukishima asks.

Kuroo lifts herself off Tsukishima, leaving her with wet fingers and missing the heat of Kuroo’s body. She climbs off the bed – not a graceful movement, but one that Kuroo manages to make look sexy anyway – and looks down at Tsukishima.

“Get on your hands and knees,” she commands.

“What? Kuroo – ”

“Please.”

Tsukishima gives an exasperated huff of breath. Whatever Kuroo is up to, it must be _good_ for her to want to stop while Tsukishma is fingering her. Tsukishima maneuvers to put herself on her hands and knees. She gathers her hair and lets it fall over one shoulder, almost long enough to reach to her elbow as it hangs down. Tsukishima waits, watching Kuroo as she moves around her room. She can’t see exactly what Kuroo is doing, since she doesn’t have her glasses on, and she does a few things behind Tsukishima that she can’t track by moving her head, but it doesn’t really matter. Whatever it is, she’ll find out soon enough.

“Ready?” Kuroo says, and Tsukishima cranes her neck backwards to look at Kuroo.

When she catches sight of what Kuroo has been preparing for, Tsukishima moans, anticipation flooding her. Around her hips is fastened the harness of a brand new strap-on, complete with a toy Tsukishima hasn’t seen before, in purple silicone. “No _way_ ,” Tsukishima breathes in disbelief.

Kuroo laughs. “You want to, right?” she asks.

“ _God_ , yeah.”

The dildo is cold when it touches Tsukishima’s skin at first, but it warms up surprisingly quickly. Kuroo’s fingers cling to Tsukishima’s hips, and the light contact and the expectation make Tsukishima shiver.

“I’ll go slow at first,” Kuroo says. “This one’s a little bigger than we’re used to, I think.”

Tsukishima nods. Kuroo guides the dildo so it presses for a moment at Tsukishima’s entrance. Tsukishima gives a small, sharp intake of breath as Kuroo pushes the tip of the dildo in. True to her word, Kuroo goes slowly, pushing in gently to make sure Tsukishima is comfortable. She’d been right – this one was a little bigger than the toys the two of them regularly used together, but the slightly bigger size made her feel full and its pressing against the walls of her pussy feels _incredible_.

When the dildo finally sinks all the way in, Tsukishima thinks she might cry, or die, or both. It feels so good, good enough to make her _whimper_ , which is fucking embarrassing. She bites her lip to keep from crying out again, but that doesn’t last long. Kuroo’s thrusting is insistent, and each of them is another reason for her to gasp and moan and buck backwards against the feeling. Kuroo’s strokes are long in pulling out, and fast and forceful going back in. The rhythm sets Tsukishima’s body tingling with pleasure.

“How is it?” Kuroo asks. “Do you like it when I fuck you?” Her hands hold Tsukishima by the hips, keeping her steady.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima answers. It feels amazing, her body feeling warm all over with the rush of blood from her pounding heart. She could never, not in her wildest fantasies, have imagined how good Kuroo taking her from behind would feel. Her chest heaves, her breath heavy, each exhale a small moan.

“Good,” Kuroo says. “We’ll have to give you a little more, then.”

Kuroo reaches around Tsukishima’s body, slipping her hand down to rub her fingers on Tsukishima’s clit. “ _Fuck!_ ” Tsukishima cries out. “Mm, fuck, yeah, like that, ahh, it feels so good…”

“Yeah?” Kuroo says. Her fingers are slick against the sensitive spots of Tsukishima, and they move deftly and with familiarity. They’ve fucked around enough, at this point, that Kuroo knows all the places Tsukishima likes best just as well as Tsukishima knows Kuroo’s.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Kuroo, yeah, _God_ , mmn,” Tsukishima pants. She knows she is babbling, but can’t help it. She moves her hips erratically, trying to get the most out of both the dildo in her pussy and Kuroo’s fingers on her clit.

“You’re chatty tonight,” Kuroo points out. “Maybe I’ll just have to shut you up.”

Tsukishima _wants_ her to. She wants Kuroo to fuck her, to make her feel so good she can’t even _speak_. She hadn’t realized she was saying all this out loud until she hears Kuroo’s reaction.

“ _Nice_ ,” Kuroo says in response. She bends and kisses the smooth skin of Tsukishima’s back, her hair tickling as it hangs down around her face.

Tsukishima balls her fists in the sheets. “Ahh, fuck. I hate you, you know. You’re – _mm_ – the worst person, _hah_ , that I’ve ever met.”

“I know,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima can’t see the smirk, but she can hear it.

Tsukishima is wet, so wet, and Kuroo’s fingers rub over her clit and the folds of her pussy easily, lubricated as they are. Her orgasm is building so quickly that it’s embarrassing. Kuroo is murmuring something in her ear, something Tsukishima doesn’t pay attention to. She tries to focus on the way her whole body tightens as she gets close, absorbing herself in it, encouraging her orgasm to wash over her

Tsukishima gasps loudly as she climaxes. “Hah – _ah_ – ” she moans. The release is intense, sweet and coming from deep inside her. Kuroo bends over her, body flush to Tsukishima’s back, and presses a kiss at the base of Tsukishima’s neck. “Mmn, ah – yeah…”

Tsukishima lets her neck relax, her head falling and her hair tumbling in a heap around her face. Kuroo lets go of her, then pulls the dildo out. She feels a little empty without it, but she’s spent and a little too exhausted to care. She lets her arms fold beneath her and lies with her face pressed to the mattress and her legs spread wide, but her ass still in the air.

“What about you?” Tsukishima asks. She wants Kuroo to come too, wants to _make_ her come.

“We have all the time in the world for you to get me off,” Kuroo says. “What do you say we get _you_ off again?”

Tsukishima moans in anticipation. Kuroo might be the biggest bitch in existence, but she definitely got the job done thoroughly.


End file.
